Chrysanthemum
Known Information Chrysanthemum (Chrys to her friends) is fae blooded, with characteristics not unlike a possum, who hails from Paradox. After returning in July 10r, she quickly integrated into the city of Port Frey and can often be found working with the other Wardens or grabbing a drink at the Golden Kilt. Chrys's memory of her previous life are fuzzy. She has vague memories of Paradox (which she'll eagerly tell you is her favorite place in the world) where she spent her time in the markets or out in the forest hunting. Because time in Paradox isn't necessarily linear, the dates of her birth and death as well as her age are a bit of a mystery, but she appears to be in her late 20 to early 30s. She has her suspicions about how she died but as of right now has no memories of any events leading to her death. Events of Summer 10r Chrysanthemum returned in the early evening of the first night of the July gathering. Being from Paradox, she knew little of the history or politics of Adelrune, but realized it was time to learn when Nadine soldiers arrived at the front gate. Most of her first gathering was spent meeting people who she would come to call her friends- Zylith, Candle, and her mentor Fionn. Saturday evening she came face to face with Ayan's apprentice (in an ill advised attempt to stop him in a ward) and learned just how dangerous life in Port Frey could be. The August gathering proved a challenging one. With Port Frey under siege by the Nadine, Chrys realized it may be time to throw off her inclination for self preservation and step up to assist in the town's defense. She proved a useful asset in the battle against the Nadine Saturday evening, catching several undead and Nadine soldiers in a ward she set. It was during these efforts she realized that warding magic was an extremely useful defense tool, and spoke with Kayn Undertow, and Elder Camelia, and her mentor Fionn about the prospect of formally organizing the wardens. After receiving their encouragement and support, Chrys resolved to start taking steps to help create what would become the Circle of Wardens. It was also during the August gathering where she became friends with Sigrun and Agatha, who would become two of her closest confidants. September's gathering also had a number of obstacles, but also many victories. Friday evening, when a newly Returned materialized in front of her, Chrys was overwhelmed with nostalgia and the need to share a happy memory with Zylith. Despite the large gaps in her memory, she began to remember warm, happy times in the forests of Paradox at Twilight, in the company of someone she loved deeply. Shortly after, the Nadine took control of Port Frey and Chrys narrowly avoided misting. Saturday morning saw the inaugural meeting of the Circle of Wardens. In the evening she was called on by Lt. Governor Bassiano to sit in on the strategy meeting to organize the defenses for the ritual to destroy Ayan's body. Her and Elder Camelia assisted by protecting the ritual with their wards. The ritual went off without a hitch and Chrys spent the rest of the evening celebrating with her friends. Allies * Fionn * Sigrun * Agatha * Candle * Athena * Zylith * Elder Camelia * Kayn Undertow * Randr * Orlen * Sirocco Enemies None yet, though Chrys is not always the most personable, so you never know when she'll run her mouth. Rumors * Rumor has it Chrysanthemum has warded the entirety of Port Frey in an hour * Some say that her uncanny ability to play dead is a sign of necromancy. * Rumor has it their initiative with organizing the wardens of frey have caught the eye of town leadership * Rumor has it, Chrysanthemum plays dead to avoid her responsibilities * Chrysanthemum never actually died, she just played dead so well that she returned. * Rumor has it, she wants to eat Skabs. Quotes Character Inspirations Chrysanthemum came to life when I was informed that not only could I play a possum half-fae, but other players were extremely enthusiastic about the idea of that character concept. Most of her initial character ideas came from "what would a personified possum act like?" Which is to say, not terribly dignified, not much use for social norms, and a desire for self preservation. I decided her main goal would be to make money and make social ties, at least until she found something better to do. After my first couple gatherings I watched the new She-Ra and Netflix and the character of Entrapta became a major inspiration for Chrys. Entrapta is extremely goal driven and often can't see the forest from the trees as a result, which really resonated with the sort of energy I wanted to bring to Chrys. Also, the idea of looking danger straight in the face and being utterly fascinated with it felt very on brand and like an avenue for great roleplay. Jo March from Little Women (especially the musical adaptation) also inspired aspects of Chrys. The desire to make an impact and a change, even if that means not doing what is "proper" or expected resonates deeply with the energy I try to bring to Chrys. Soundtrack "Astonishing" from the Little Women cast album is more or less the perfect 'I want" song for Chrys. I will blaze until I find my time and place I will be fearless, Surrendering modesty and grace I will not disappear without a trace I'll shout and start a riot Be anything but quiet